First Impressions
by Shadow's lil Sister
Summary: After saving the King and Princess from assassination, Ave is left with the comment of the courts Lords and Ladies. She shouldn't care, but she does. However with some help from her friends, and a few fatherly words from Sir Theodore, she discovers a realization about herself. Can be shipped as Sir TheodorexOC, but it's not. Enjoy and happy readings


Heya again, long time my fellow readers. Right down to business this is my first story ever, so please be gentle, and any advice and critic is welcome. I hope you enjoy my Jane and the Dragon fic, I wish you a pally reading ahead. This is my first in a series I am currently working on, so please enjoy.

I don't own Jane and the Dragon, however I do own Ave.

The melodious music filled her ears, sending a small smile to grace her lips. Ave watched from above as the Lords and Ladies, along with The Royal Family, danced below. The King and Queen sat elegantly on their thrones, while little Lavinia danced with her teddy bear, giggling merrily. Meanwhile, young Prince Cuthbert helped himself to the sweets and desserts, while hiding under the table. Dressed in her usual black attire, with her faithful Katanas strapped to her back, Ave watched like a hawk for any unwanted visitors.

The evening had been uneventful, thankfully, so every so often Ave's eyes would fall onto the men and woman of the court. Coming from a simple little village, Ave had never seen such fine clothing before. The voices of the people filled the air, and a familiar laugh caused Ave to turn her head to the side of the ball room. Jane, along with Gunther and a few of the other squires drank and communed, talking about their training progress and a bit of small talk. Gunther made a snide remark about Jane wearing her armour, instead of a dress, like the rest of the, young ladies of the court.

_Three_

_Two _

_One..._

An echo met Ave's ears and she smirked, seeing the big red hand print on Gunther's cheek. Rubbing it attentively, the rest of the young squires laughed. Turning her head back downward, Ave noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She stepped back into the shadows, drew her faithful Katanas out of their sheaths and waited. The King and Princess danced together, with her little hands in her father's unaware of the intruder just a few feet away. Ave watched from the stairs. Pulling out a dagger, the intruder coated it with a poison and in an instant rushed forward. Time seemed to slow down. The king saw a movement and instantly turned his head. Seeing the dagger, he crouched over his little girl and waited for the blow. Inches from the kings back the blade came down. Hearing a sickening slice, and a clang of metal, the king turned his head.

The Intruder sat on his knees in front of Ave. Blood stained the carpet under both of their feet. Princess Lavinia screamed, causing the guests and the rest of the court, to look in their direction. Ave's blade had bet its mark and it stuck out from the intruder's chest. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan came from their posts at once. Both stopped at the sight before them, shocked. Ave fell to her knees. It was all over within seconds; Sir Theodore was at her side in an instant.

'' Ave, are you alright?'' His voice was slightly alarmed. He placed his hand on the side of her head and turned so she had to look at him. Blood was sprinkled on her face.

'' I'm fine.'' Her voice was soft and cracked slightly.

Getting up she withdrew her katana and sheathed its twin before looking at the King.

''Your Highness, are you and the princess alright?''

'' Ave, yes we are. Sir Ivan, increase the security around the castle and send patrols around, to inspect the surrounding areas. Sir Theodore, take Ave to one of the Healers and have this body removed at once.''

'' At once my King''

Sir Ivan and some guards left in a hurry, while two other guards lifted the body and took it away. Ave followed Sir Theodore, all the while all the eyes of the court were on her. She could feel them burning into her as she walked passed.

'' Did you see that?''

'' She's so young, and already a killer.''

'' Such a pity, she could be so beautiful.''

'' She doesn't feel anything, just look, she still has his blood on her face and hands, yet she feels nothing.''

The whispers were louder than the silence that took place only moments before. Closing the door behind them the whispers died down. Once in the Healers quarters, he checked her over while Sir Theodore stood with his back to them.

'' You're rather lucky my dear, there's no physical injuries as far as I can see. Here are your clothes go get dressed, I need to speak to Sir Theodore for a moment.'' Taking her clothes she disappeared into the side room and closed the door. Turning around Theodore waited.

'' What is it Healer?''

'' Sire Theodore, I'm afraid that, although she does not appear to harbour any physical wounds, I'm afraid of the effect of killing the intruder, will have on her mind.''

'' Do not worry Healer, she is far more resilient than you think.''

'' But-''

'' Never the less I shall keep an eye on her, just in case.''

'' Very well Sir.''

A moment later Ave came out and headed for the door. She thanked the Healer, and disappeared through the doorway.

Ave made her way to her quarters. Closing the door behind her, she smiled when she saw Jack asleep in his bed. His nurse maid, Evelyn was asleep in a stool beside the bed with a story book in her lap. Sighing Ave took the blanket from her bed and placed it over her. Making her way over to the fire place she threw a few more logs into it to make it last the night. Ave softly closed the door behind her and stealthily made her way to the Kitchens. Pepper slept quietly in her bed. Ave grabbed a bucket and cloth and went to her favourite spot. Sitting up on the battlements she gently cleaned the blood off her blade. The blood stained both the cloth and the water, turning them crimson.

_She's so young, and already a killer..._

_**What the hell do they know? Nothing, they know nothing about me or who I am. Idiots.**_

'' Ave?''

Ave turned her head and saw Sir Theodore, standing behind her. Standing up she turned to face him.

'' Is there anything you need Sir?

'' No, I simply wish to know if you're alright.''

'' Yes Sir, I'm fine I was simply doing my duty.''

The old Knight moved forward and pulled out a damp cloth from behind his back. Gently he wiped the blood from his charge's face. Ave kept her eyes level as he pulled back.

'' There, much better.''

'' I must be getting back to my duties Sir, good night''

'' Good night Ave, see you tomorrow night.''

And with that Sir Theodore turned and left for his quarters. With her Katanas cleaned she emptied the bucket over the battlement and returned the items back to the kitchen. She then took her usual vantage point above the main castle gate. Settling down on her haunches, Ave kept watch, while the rest of the castle residents partied late into the night.

XXX

Pepper yawned and stretched contently before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her ebony hair had come out of its plait. A few pieces managed to land around her face and tickled her nose. Turning to look out her window, the sky was still dark, meaning she had just enough time to tidy herself up before the other castle residents awoke. She took her comb and started brushing her hair when she felt a hand grab hers. Startled she turned around and sighed with relief when her eyes fell onto Ave.

'' You startled me, Ave''

Ave remained silent, while Pepper returned to combing her hair. Ave watched as she ran the comb through her ebony locks, before putting it down on the side table. Pepper felt a weight fall onto the bed behind her, before she felt hands gently pull her hair back over her shoulders. Pepper placed her hands into her lap as Ave gently plaited her hair.

'' What is the matter Petal?''

The plaiting stopped momentarily, before it continued.

'' Nothing''

'' Must be an awful big nothing''

A hand came over Peppers shoulder. Pepper understood the gesture and placed the hair band into Ave's hand. She tied it before getting up again.

'' Pepper?''

Pepper turned to look at the older girl and smiled.

'' Yes?''

'' I need your help with a rather...sensitive matter, regarding the court.''

Pepper instantly tensed up, knowing this revolved around last night events.

'' How, does one become more,...feminine.''

Pepper started to giggle, but stopped when Ave started blushing.

'' Ave, you don't need to become more feminine, you just need to appear to be.''

Ave arched her eye brow in confusion. Getting off the bed Pepper stood in front of Ave and glanced over her. Ave became slightly uncomfortable and resisted the urge to push Pepper away.

'' All we need to do is soften you up a bit. You know make you more attractive.'' Ave didn't miss the twinkle in Peppers eye and instantly her guard was up.

'' No way''

'' You haven't even heard what the idea is.''

Ave crossed her arms over her chest.

'' Fine''

Pepper clapped her hands together excitedly.

'' Alright meet Jane and I later in her quarters.''

Ave nodded her head and then silently left. Pepper smiled again before changing out of her night gown and into her usual cloths. She secured her apron around her waist before heading to the kitchens to get the entire castles breakfast ready. Meanwhile Ave returned to her post and watched until the sun started to peak up over the horizon.

XXX

'' No.''

'' But Ave, just think about-''

'' I said 'no' Pepper.''

Sighing Pepper rubbed between her eyes, while Ave sat bunched on top of the battlement above Jane's room. Jane stood beside Pepper, silently chuckling at the current situation. In Peppers hand was one of Jane's mother's old dresses from before she had married. It was bright pink with way to may frills for Jane's liking much less Ave's.

'' Ave, just please try it on.''

'' Pepper, I swear, you come near me with that dress and I'll run you through.''

'' Jane, will you please talk to her''

'' Ave, if this is about last night, you did the right thing, it is our job to protect the King.''

Ave jumped down and landed in front of Jane.

'' Let's get one thing straight here, I have no problem with what I did last night.'' The red head and brunette stared at each other for a few more seconds before both broke eye contact. Pepper awkwardly stood with the dress in hand. Suddenly it was swiped before her very eyes, and before she knew it both it and Ave had disappeared into Jane's room. A moment later Jester appeared between them.

'' Good afternoon, Pepper, Jane.''

'' Afternoon Jester''

'' Hello, Jester.''

'' What are you two doing on this fine day?'' Pepper giggled and Jane found the sky suddenly interesting.

'' Well?''

'' Well see we're trying to help-'' Peppers answer was cut short.

'' There is nothing in heaven or hell that will ever make me wear this ridiculous garment!''

Jester turned around and his jaw nearly hit the ground. There before him stood a very awkward Ave. The dress was fine, as was Ave, but it was the unexpected combination that just seemed ridiculous. Pepper, and Jane just stared, no knowing what to think, while Jester remained politely silent. Suddenly a loud hearty laugh reached their ears. The teens looked up to the battlement again. Dragon clutched his sides while tears of hysterical laughter raced down his cheeks. He fell over, laughing at the sight of Ave in a dress. His laughter was contagious, as Jester, Pepper and Jane soon followed suit. A small growl escaped Ave, which just caused them to laugh harder.

'' Oh Short lives, you got to, love 'em.'' Dragon wiped a tear from his eye.

Ave closed the door and gladly got out of the dress. When she came back out she happily took her Katanas from Jane and placed them back to their sheaths.

'' Great, back to square one.''

''Are we playing hop scotch?'' Ave pinched the bridge of her nose in utter irritation while Jane arched her eye brow and put her hands on her hips. Dragon shrugged.

'' What?''

'' We are not playing hop scotch Dragon, we're trying to help Ave to be more lady like.''

The big lizard looked blank for second before bursting into laughter one more.

'' Haha...her...more...lady like...yeah when pigs fly. Haha...''

'' Ignore him Ave, we just need another strategy is all.'' Ave quietly sighed, while Pepper placed reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ave gave a hint of a smile. The girls then turned their attention to Jester who had gone suddenly quiet. The Court Jester rubbed his chin, lost in thought. Jane gave Pepper a concerned look.

'' Jester, are you alright?''

Jester broke out of his train of thought at the sound of his name.

'' Yes?''

'' Are you alright?''

'' Yeah, Ave do you trust me?''

'' Depends.'' Ave crossed her arms over her chest and eyes the jester suspiciously.

'' What if I said, that I could help you, with your predicament.''

'' I'm listening.''

'' Alright all follow me and I'll show you my genius idea.''

With his head held high, he proudly walked passed them. They were about to follow, when he quickly started walking in the opposite direction.

'' Hehe, wrong way.''

The girls, except Ave laughed, and followed after their comical friend.

XXX

Jester led them through the ancient halls and corridors of the castle, until they stopped and found themselves in front of an old wooden door. The wood appeared to be at least a hundred years old. It was stained with age, and the silver knocker had tarnished over the year. Pepper huddled closer to Jane, while the young Lady Knight merely waited for Jester to open it. Ave stood in the shadow, weary of the dark halls. Jester reached for the knocker, and only hesitated for a second before boldly knocking on the door. His heart beat in his chest, and Ave could sense that they were all uneasy, she included. A few minutes passed before a deep voice answered from within.

'' Enter''

Jester smiled nervously before he opened the door and stepped inside. The girls followed; with Ave bring up the rear. Once inside, the door slammed shut behind them, causing the foursome to jump. Pepper shrieked, while Jester jumped into Jane's arms. Ave instinctively drew her Katanas.

'' Must you youngster make so much ruckus?!'' The voice became irritate, and even deeper. Jester and Jane suddenly became aware of how close they were, and both blushed before Jane dropped Jester, causing him to land on his rear. Rubbing it attentively, he quickly turned his attention back to the voice.

'' Where are you Romulus?''

'' Jester is that you my boy?''

'' Yes, and...I sort of...brought some friends over. One of them needs your help.'' This time the voice didn't reply. Instead a shadow started to make its way towards them, from across the dark room. A strange scent filled Ave's senses. She immediately stood in front of the younger teens, her swords ready to strike.

'' Put them blades away Lass, I shall not harm them, nor you.''

Ave hesitated until Jester placed a hand on her shoulder and she reluctantly sheathed them. A clap was heard and all the torches along the wall lit up. The teens could finally see where they were. Along the north and east wall were shelves upon shelves of ancient texts, scrolls and books. Against the west wall sat a single bed and a side table and in the middle of the room stood a massive, wooden table. On it were potions, alchemy pots and kinds of stuff that a normal person wouldn't recognise. They returned their attention back to the shadowy figure. Jester smiled and warmly shook the old man's hand. He appeared to be well over Sir Theodore's age. He had long silver white hair that was held back into a simple plait that reached just below his back, and he leaned slightly on his wooden staff. His face was clean shaven, except for his unruly dark eyebrows. And under the jungle of hair that formed them, were two steel-grey coloured, piercing eyes. The old man ran his eyes over each of the girls. The old man knew Jane and Pepper, he'd seen them around the castle, and then his eyes fell onto Ave. He noticed the way she stood. Her stance was slightly rigid and he hand subconsciously twitched, as though it itched to draw her sword. His gaze met hers and the old man noticed their unique coloration. He hobbled closer until their faces were only centimetres apart. Ave stepped back and braced herself. She felt slightly uncomfortable, as she was unaccustomed to having people so close in her personal space.

'' Your eyes young lady, tell me who gave them to you?''

Pepper and Jane looked at Jester in confusion. He shrugged, just as confused as them, by the, old man's words.

'' What's it to you Old Man?'' The old man's face melted into a kind smile.

'' Nothing, just an old man's curiosity, now you said, one of you needed my help.''

He turned back to Jester, who smiled, and explained his idea to him. Once through, the old man hobbled over to a shelf and took down an orange coloured potion. He held it out to Ave.

'' Drink this tomorrow night, before the banquet, and it will take effect. However take heed, if you drink too much, the consequences will be undesirable.''

Ave nodded and took it; she bowed slightly before heading for the door. Jane and Pepper followed after, while Jester thanked his friend and followed the girls, closing the door behind him. The old wizard smiled one more before returning to his alchemy.

XXX

Once outside again Pepper rushed back to her duties in the kitchen, while Jane hurried back to her training. Jester was about to return to his duties, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he came face to face with Ave.

'' Jester, I just...thank you.''

'' Your welcome, will we see you tomorrow night?'' She nodded and then walked passed him and headed for her quarters. Jester could still feel her touch on his shoulder. He smiled, and headed for the throne room to entertain the royal children for the afternoon.

XXX

The nest day, the castle staff ran to and fro, trying to organise and arrange for the nights events. Poor Pepper and the rest of the kitchen staff were run off their feet with preparing the food while Rake's garden was nearly stripped bear, must to the young gardener's distress. Jester had disappeared somewhere quiet to practise his entertainment routine for tonight's guests. The only one who wasn't busy helping out with tonight's preparations was Dragon, who happily slept in the warm afternoon sunshine, up on the battements. Finally everything was ready and in place, giving those who would be helping or attending the ball to get them ready for the nights festivities.

Ave stood in front of her mirror. She wore her usual attire but had put a bit of dark eye line on and had let her long straight hair down. It fell down her back in all its glory. Behind her little jack sat on the bed while Evelyn read him his favourite story.

'' Did the Dwagan resque da princess Evewin?'' His big blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

'' Of course he does Jack, after all they are best friends.''

She smiled down at the child in her lap. Ave smiled softly, before bringing the potion to her lips, and drank it. She only took a small sip. It was slightly sour and tasted like oranges. A few seconds later she felt a tingle surge through her and make its way up to her head. She closed her eyes and waited for it to pass. It lasted no longer then a few seconds. She then opened her eyes and a breath escaped her. Her beautiful dark brown hair went down her back in a cascade of spiral loose curls. She pulled some forward over her shoulder to get a better look. She ran her fingers through her hair before tying it up into a high pony tail and let the curls bounce slightly. Evelyn and Jack noticed her transformation and both made a big fuss, causing her to blush slightly. She sat on the bed while little Jack stood behind her and ran his little hands through her soft, shiny hair.

'' Afa, you look like princess in the stowie, you very pwetty''

'' Yes, Jack she does doesn't she?''

Ave and Evelyn shared a smile while Jack played with her hair a few more times. Suddenly the trumpets were heard, signalling the start of the festivities.

'' I better go, I'm on duty again tonight.''

Getting up she picked up her Swords from their stands and strapped them onto her back and secured them. She turned around and kissed Jack good night and smiled at Evelyn before making her way to the throne room. She managed to slip through the main doors, and stealthily made her way up to her vantage point from the balcony above. Down below the King and Queen sat on their thrones while the children were entertained by Jester just in front of them. Nearly Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore mingled with the guests. No doubt Sir Ivan was boasting about the latest weapon he invented. A few yards off the young squires talked among themselves. Finally all the guests had arrived and at once everyone began to dance. Lord and Ladies, friends, Lovers and just about anyone joined in the festivities. Ave watched from above, when she suddenly felt someone behind her. She turned around and was relieved to see it was only Sir Theodore. He smiled warmly at her. She allowed a brief smile before turning her attention back to the guest below. The Old Knight stood beside her and observed his charge.

'' It suits you very well Ave, you should have it like that more often.'' He chuckled when he saw her blush and turned her to look at him.

'' May I?'' He held his hand out for hers.

'' But Sir Theodore, the guests-'' She protested

'' Are safe for now, remember your not the only one on duty tonight, young Ave. Even the most dedicated warrior, deserves a break every now and then.''

She nodded and placed her hand into his. She placed her one hand onto his shoulder, while he placed his remaining one on her waist. Together the glided, across the room, the music being their guide. Ave rested her head on Sir Theodore's chest until the music slowed, and finally came to an end. Pulling back she looked up at him and he fondly bought some of her hair to the front.

'' You look lovelier everyday Ave, no matter what anyone says. Never forget that.''

'' Sir Theodore I... Yes Sir.''

And for the very first time, Ave fully smiled at the old Knight. Sir Theodore swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. Such a simple jester but the meaning behind it caused tears to sting behind her eyes, like hers had done to him. A moment, later Sir Theodore took a step back, and pulled, back his hand.

'' Right, I shall let you get back to it.'' He smiled one more before he disappeared down the stairs leaving Ave alone once more. She returned to her post and with her guard up again, her attention focused on the events down below. However something kept coming back to her and each time, it caused warmth to swell in her heart and a small smile tugged at her lips.

'' _You look lovelier everyday Ave, no matter what anyone says. Never forget that.''_

Ave allowed a smile to form on her face once more when her eyes fell on Sir Theodore.

_**Maybe I don't need their approval, maybe all I need to be is, well... me. **_

That night for the first time in a long time Ave felt a spark of true happiness blossom in her chest, and she had Sir Theodore to thank for that. And for the remainder of that evening a content smile graced her lovely face for all to see.

Xxxx

Hope you all likes this little one shot. Thank you for reading and happy wring in your future fics.


End file.
